


By the Book

by MamaBearCat



Series: Inuyasha Sins Week 2020 [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, Lust, Oral Sex, inukag - Freeform, inuyasha sins, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/pseuds/MamaBearCat
Summary: Everyone knew she was his. The kit knew, Kirrara knew, Sango and Miroku had finally got a clue. Even Kouga knew, he was just a try hard loser. Everyone, except for Kagome herself.For Inuyasha Sins week - Lust.✨Nominated for BEST ONE-SHOT: Feudal Connection Awards, 2020, 4th Quarter✨
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha Sins Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933813
Comments: 36
Kudos: 146
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	By the Book

Inuyasha sat in the fork of a large tree, carefully rifling through the overstuffed yellow backpack and keeping one eye on his sleeping pack below. This felt wrong, but he was desperate for some hint, some clue that would help him to get Kagome to understand that he loved her, and that he craved her love in return.

He’d done everything. He hunted for her, no matter the weather, making sure he presented her with the very best of what was available wherever they camped. He knew she needed the meat to keep her healthy and strong, and he figured if he was hunting for her, he may as well provide for everyone else as well. He skinned and gutted the kills, a task usually reserved for the mate who had not done the hunting, often the task of a youkai female in the pack, especially if she was the one preparing the meal. But Kagome was squeamish about it, and it wasn’t like he cared. He did it for her.

He found her water, fresh for drinking, warm for bathing. Often he took them out of their way because he detected the faint scent of mineral laced water. It was worth it though, just so he could see the pleased smile she gifted him with when he proudly announced that he’d found a hot spring. Every now and then she’d stroke his ear as she passed by as a thank you; he lived for those touches. An ear stroke could keep him going for days.

He carried her bag, fuck, he carried _her_. Not like that was a hardship. She was tiny, sometimes that backpack she hefted around weighed almost as much as she did. But he eagerly carried both her and the backpack as often as she’d allow it, just so he could feel the soft flesh of her thighs under his palms, feel the whisper of her breath cooling the heated skin of his neck as she spoke to him, smell the sweet scent of her surrounding him, covering his fire rat, embedding itself into the very stitching that held it together, that held _him_ together. And he made sure to rub his wrists over places where his scent would stay – her thighs were an obvious spot, and one only a mate would usually have access to, but he also tried to leave his scent in her hair when he could. If only she’d stop washing it away!

Every youkai they came across recognised that he’d scent claimed her. Even Kouga knew, he was just a try hard loser. The scent claim was half the reason they attacked her, not because she was the weakest, as she often morosely deduced, but in addition to her carrying the jewel shards, which were like a giant ‘come steal this’ beacon, they recognised by scent that she was his chosen mate. Attacking her was a way to gain advantage over his strength and sword, knowing he would never do anything that might harm her. The number of times he’d thrown himself bodily in front of an attack, taking blows meant for her, keh, he’d lost count. But that didn’t matter. He would do anything to protect her. Anything to keep her safe. 

_Everyone_ knew she was his. The kit knew, Kirrara knew, even Sango and Miroku had finally got a clue. Everyone, except for Kagome herself.

Tonight had been the last straw. She’d yelled at him, accused him of sneaking off to see Kikyou _again_. There had been no sneaking involved. Everyone had seen the shinidamachu approaching. Everyone knew what that meant. He’d announced that he’d go and see what Kikyou wanted and that he’d be right back. And he had. It had taken barely half an hour. He didn’t know what Kagome thought he and Kikyou had been able to accomplish in that short amount of time that was worth getting pissy at him about. Frankly, he was a little put out at what that might reveal about her opinion of his stamina.

And then she’d cried. Cried like her heart was breaking, and every tear was a dagger to his own. He’d even suggested she come with him next time, just so she could see nothing happened between him and Kikyou, apart from an exchange of information and good natured wishes for each other’s continued safety. But she’d brushed him off, muttering something about not wanting to be a ‘ _third wheel_ ’, whatever the fuck that meant. 

So now he was reduced to rifling through her bag like a thief in the night while she slept, the dried tear tracks on her cheeks accusing him of infidelity when the opposite was obviously true. He didn’t understand how she wasn’t getting it. How else could he show her how devoted he was to her? She just wasn’t understanding all the traditional youkai courting rituals, so maybe if he tried something more modern that would finally make it click for her. 

His hand closed over smooth fabric, still slightly warm. Hesitantly, feeling like the world’s biggest hentai, Miroku notwithstanding, but still unable to stop himself, he brought the panties that she’d been wearing just a few short hours earlier up towards his nose. He inhaled deeply, and her scent was intoxicating, just like he knew it would be. The scent of his sweet girl with the added muskiness of her sex. He opened his mouth, and breathed in, letting the scent wash over the back of his tongue. He felt almost drunk, just from that small taste of her. Fuck, that settled it. He was desperate before, but now he was frantic. There had to be _something_ in here that would help!

Regretfully, he shoved the panties back in her bag before he could be tempted to put them inside his suikan and hoard them like a precious jewel, because Kagome finding him with a pair of her unwashed knickers would not be likely to help his cause, no matter how good they smelled. As he shoved them as far down as he could, his hand closed over something rectangular, but soft and smooth. He drew it out of the depths of her backpack easily able to see it in the embers of the firelight below. 

It was a book, much smaller than her schoolbooks. And this was soft and bendy, the thin paper cover glossy, reflecting the moonlight. Mostly her schoolbooks were hard on the outside, and he’d never seen a picture anything like _this_ on the covers of any textbook she’d brought back through the well. 

There was a man and a woman. The woman was draped across the man’s lap, seated snugly between his thighs. He was tipping her back slightly, his muscular frame clearly on show for the woman because he was shirtless and flexed. The guy was obviously making an effort to present his strength to the woman he’d chosen. Inuyasha scoffed. Muscles didn’t mean anything unless you actually used them in defence or protection. Was this an example of a mating display from Kagome’s time? The muscle bound poser was gazing down at the woman in his arms like was ready to devour her, his long hair being tossed about by a gentle wind. She was looking up at him with absolute adoration in her eyes, kissable lips parted in expectation, her shirt falling off her shoulder to reveal ivory skin, dark hair tumbling downwards. Inuyasha imagined Kagome looking like that at him, and his heart clenched. What the fuck was this? And why did his wench have it in her bag?

He squinted at the title, finally working out the weirdly written kanji. _Built for Sin_. He didn’t think this was a schoolbook, and the way it was hidden right at the bottom of her bag, suggested it was something Kagome was keeping secret. He rolled his eyes; with someone like Miroku around, he could understand why. The couple on the cover didn’t look like they had their wires crossed, in fact it looked like the act of mating was imminent, even though they were out in the open, in a clearly unprotected area, with trees behind them that could have contained predators ready to attack at any moment. The guy on the cover was obviously thinking with what was in his pants, and not about protecting his woman. But maybe that was where he was going wrong. Maybe _this_ is what Kagome needed. His more subtle hints at showing her how he could look after and care for her had all failed, maybe she needed more blatant proof of his lust and longing. Settling back with the backpack propped up on his lap so he could return it as soon as any of his pack mates stirred, he began to read.

* * *

Kagome moaned, awake, but not wanting to open her eyes. Her head was pounding, no doubt from crying so hard a little while ago, and her bladder was screaming at her. But she didn’t want to get up. Didn’t want to leave the safe cocoon of her sleeping bag, where she could pretend everything was okay. Didn’t want to see Inuyasha’s face at the moment, no matter how much she loved him. Because he was an oblivious jerk. And that was the thing that hurt the most. He really didn’t realise what he was doing.

Sure, it was okay for him to stick around her for all the everyday boring stuff, where she made him dinner, looked after him when he stupidly got himself injured again, did her thing detecting the jewel shards. But the very moment Kikyou’s soul gatherer’s turned up, he was off. The very second. He didn’t speak to Kikyou the way he spoke to her. Didn’t speak in hushed tones, didn’t hang on her every word, not that she really wanted him to, but there was a marked difference in the way he treated them. It was easy to see that Kikyou was on a pedestal, he worshiped her. And she was just Kagome, a tag along wench who happened to be able to see the jewel shards and wasn’t quite as useless as she used to be. And yes, this time it hadn’t been for very long. But did that make it right? She’d as good as told him that she loved him, told him that she’d stay by his side. But apparently that meant nothing to him. She was just a stopgap until his beloved Kikyou crooked her little finger, and then he went running to her like the puppy he was. And his suggestion that she tag along while he talked to Kikyou, witness the way he looked at Kikyou in adoration, and not at her? That had been the final straw. She’d been unable to stop the tears, and had hidden herself away in her sleeping bag, not even having the energy to run away from camp to hide them like she usually did.

This hurt. It hurt so much, loving him and having her words pushed aside like they meant nothing. She knew Inuyasha wasn’t the best conversationalist, but… She sighed. Kikyou got his heart and attention the moment she demanded it, all she got were dead rabbits and a demand she go to sleep because she was an easily damaged human and they had work to do tomorrow.

Unable to ignore the demands of her bladder any longer, Kagome quietly wriggled out of her sleeping bag, checking to make sure the little packet of tissues she kept in her skirt pocket for toilet visits were there. She hadn’t even changed into her pyjamas tonight, too angry and upset and _frustrated_ to bother changing. He’d looked upset too, his eyes and his ears had shown her how much her tears puzzled and hurt him. That was the reason she hadn’t sat him like she would have only a year ago. He honestly didn’t understand how she felt, and she guessed that was her problem, not his. She would apologise in the morning, and do her best to swallow her feelings again.

She slipped her feet into her shoes as quietly as she could, then made her way to a small thicket of bushes about a stone’s throw away from camp.

“See Inuyasha, I’m being a good girl and not going too far away from camp”, she muttered under her breath.

Yes, there had been times when she’d ventured a little too far away during the night to ‘do her business’ and a passing youkai had got the drop on her with her pants down and without her bow, and he’d had to save her. Yes, she appreciated it. But he didn’t have to rub it in quite so much, that he was a big protective macho male and she was a weak little human woman that shouldn’t stray too far from his side. She squatted down and got her business done quickly, just wanting to get back to the campsite and roll herself up in her sleeping bag and try not to think about anything until morning.

That was the plan anyway. Until Inuyasha came out of nowhere and grabbed her the very moment she had her knickers up, practically throwing her over his shoulder and leaping off through the trees as fast as he could.

“What are you doing?!” she hissed, grunting a little as his hard shoulder pushed into her stomach. She placed her hands on his back, trying to push herself up a little so she wasn’t dangling.

Wait, where was his suikan and kosode? He never took then off, not unless something drastic happened and he was injured. Frantically Kagome patted her fingers over the bare skin on his back, trying to find any injuries. She couldn’t see well in the darkness, but the tell-tale wetness of bloodied skin would be easy to find by feel alone.

“What happened?” she gasped, finding it difficult to speak while being slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Are you hurt? Why are we running away, are there youkai attacking? Why didn’t you wake the rest of them up!?”

“No, I’m fine, there’s no danger. Kagome, we gotta talk. And I don’t wanna be overheard.”

“Inuyasha, it’s the middle of the night!”

“Just wait a minute, okay?”

He took them up to the top of the hill, to the small clearing they’d taken a break in earlier in the day, trying to ignore the effect of her hands sliding over his skin. He didn’t want to be overheard, but he also didn’t want anyone to get the drop on them either. He’d checked this place out thoroughly before his pack stopped here, it was safe and secluded. There were no scents around that told him it was within another’s territory, and the largest animal to pass through here had been a fox, a mortal one, and not a kitsune. Here should be a good place. The ground was soft and covered in clean grass. There were flowers, which she’d said were pretty earlier, not that you could see them very well right now, but their scent was there, floating in the still air of the night. And you could see the stars clearly from here. She liked stars.

As soon as they reached their destination, he pulled her into his lap, dipping her down a little like the man on the cover of the book, looking at her with all the lust filled intent he could muster, which wasn’t difficult, especially after the way her small fingers had felt dancing over his skin when she’d been checking him for injuries.

She was beautiful, her dark hair tumbling down in wild curls, her cheeks flushed, her eyes… wait, they didn’t look quite the same as the woman’s. She didn’t look adoring, she looked surprised, taken aback, and maybe the tiniest bit like she thought he’d lost his mind. And he had, but not in the way she thought. His mind wasn’t lost, it was just totally focused on her.

Screwing up his courage, he took her hand in his and delivered one of the phrases he’d memorised from the book, substituting her name.

“Kagome, from the moment I met you, you have owned me body and soul. You have bewitched me, small temptress. These little hands hold my heart, my future happiness. Please, release me from my torment I beg you, and tell me that you adore me as much as I do you.”

“What?!”

She stiffened in his hold, her head pulling back from him. Wait, this was not going how the book went. She was meant to melt into his arms, and declare her undying love for him, tell him that she loved him too. Had he said it wrong? Kagome liked pretty words. She’d often said so when she’d rambled on about poetry and books from one of her classes at school. He hadn’t understood every word in the book, some of them he’d never heard of before, but from the context of what happened next after that sentence he was pretty sure that he’d chosen one that meant ‘I fucking love you’. What was going on? Her eyes were losing the confused look, and it was quickly being replaced by anger, and tears. Fuck no, not again!

“That… that doesn’t mean anything to you?” he asked desperately. The look she gave him was incredulous. “Kagome please! I was just so desperate! I couldn’t seem to get through to you and you seemed so sad, and I thought perhaps if I used human words from that book that you’d-“

“Wait… wait, this is from the romance novel in my bag?! You went through my _bag_?!!”

“Nothing I do seems to be working and I just wanted to tell you-“

“You parroted words from a romance book at me because you thought I felt _sad_? Because you felt _sorry_ for me? I’m so pathetic you decided to _lie_ about caring for me because your little jewel shard collector was down in the dumps and you wanted to fix it because otherwise, I’d be useless to you. Is that it?!”

He could scent the rage pouring off her, but it was mixed with a pain so intense that it made his teeth clench. If she would only listen, he could-

“Inuyasha, you would have to be the most thick headed, unobservant-“

At this his ears pricked up, and he snarled at her, covering her mouth with his hand, before she could say anything else.

“I’m unobservant?” he ground out, meeting her anger head on with his own. “ _I_ am?!”

He stared into her startled grey eyes, pools of passionate emotion reflecting the starlight above. “For the last year I’ve done _everything_ to show you Kagome! I have protected you, fed you. I have taken injuries for you. I carry you so our scents will be entwined, like a mate’s should be. I have wept tears over you, defended you with everything that I am. I have opened myself up to you more than I have to any other being alive or dead, and you sit there and throw that in my face like it was _nothing_?! I know your face better than I know my own. I breathe in your scent like the air that keeps me alive. I fucking love you, you stupid woman!”

With that he ground his mouth against hers, taking his last chance at happiness. If she turned away from him now, he didn’t know what he would do, but he was at the end of his tether. At first, she didn’t return his kiss, her lips unresponsive, and he was about to pull away and run, every hope dashed. But then, she moaned. A tiny whimper, not of distress, but of want, of need, and his heart could have burst out of his chest with happiness. Her lips parted against his, her tongue tentatively swiping against his bottom lip, and her fingers came up to claim one of his ears, massaging the soft fur within. He pulled her against him tightly, and her other hand began to roam down over his back, not looking for injuries this time, but exploring the texture of his bare skin, and he couldn’t help but release a whimper of his own. She tasted sweet. And he knew then that he would never get enough of her.

“Kagome, I want you”, he panted, his mouth moving to nip teasing kisses down the ivory column of her throat. “I want you so much. Please, can I-“

“Yes!” she moaned, and it wasn’t a request, it was a demand, one he planned on fulfilling to the utmost of his ability.

He wanted to drink her in, taste her, turn her over and plunge himself into her until they both exploded with sated passion. But his brain tried to pull him back reminding him of the book.

The man had treated his woman like a delicate flower, a precious piece of easily broken porcelain. Maybe that was more correct for humans? After all, what did he know? Maybe what he was feeling was just animalistic lust, and she would be horrified by what he wanted. He was half youkai, it was quite possible with his strength that he could damage her. He whimpered, burying his nose in against her throat, clenching his eyes tightly. He didn’t want to do anything that would frighten her away, now they were finally getting somewhere.

He slowed his desperate movements down, calming his breaths, trying to ignore his need to nip and lick and bite and claim, and began raining soft kisses over her cheeks, as delicate and fleeting as cherry blossom petals, running his fingers through her hair, gentling his tight hold on her. She sighed softly, melting into his arms. Maybe this was better. She was so beautiful. Wouldn’t it be wrong to mar that perfect skin with marks from his teeth, even though that was what his lust was driving him to do? He tentatively ran his fingers lightly over her shoulders, and was startled when she reached up to cup his face between her fingers.

“Inuyasha, what’s wrong? You look so worried! Kiss me like you did before, I promise I won’t break!”

Nodding, but still nervous now with all these thoughts of her safety swirling in his head rather than just his need for her, he began to move his lips against hers, passion slowly growing again when he allowed himself to just feel. His hands roamed over her, moving downwards to cup her ass cheeks in his hands, squeezing the soft flesh, moulding it to his will. When she didn’t protest, he flicked up her skirt, palming those sweet cheeks over the whisper thin fabric that barely covered her. She ground herself against him and he rumbled out a lust filled growl.

“Touch me Inuyasha, please!”

He moved her in his lap, cradling her against one arm so he could still kiss her, and freeing up his other arm to roam around her body, stroking down over her shirt, brushing against her hardened nipples, spanning her waist. He moved down to her knee, and trailed his clawed fingers up her inner thigh as she whimpered in his grasp, her arms locked about his neck as she kissed him, her tongue stroking against his. Slowly, he rested his palm over her heat, still covered by panties, wet through with desire. He dragged his mind back from smelling her scent, listening to those whimpering cries. He wanted to savour each and every one, but he had a task to accomplish. Button. The book said there would be a button. Or was it a pearl? He looked down at his clawed fingers, unwilling to risk scratching his beloved in such a delicate spot.

“Kagome? Help me out here, I wanna touch you but I don’t wanna hurt you!”

Silently Kagome reached down, placing the flat of his index finger in a particular spot, showing him how to rub in a circular motion.

“Like this”, she said softly, her hips pushing up against his hand. “Yeah, just like that. Or you could-“ she swallowed the rest of her sentence, and hid her face in her hand, heat rising in her cheeks. He prised her hand away, kissing her soundly.

“No secrets. That’s what got us into this in the first place, because we didn’t talk to each other. What were you gonna say?”

Kagome swallowed, taking a deep breath. “I was going to say, or you could use your tongue.”

“I could? That’s allowed?” Kagome almost giggled at the happy eagerness on his face, his ears twitching excitedly, and she nodded.

“It might be easier, and then you wouldn’t have to worry about hurting me.”

“I wanted to do that, but the book didn’t-“

Kagome kissed him hard, pouring her passion into his mouth like water.

“Inuyasha. _Forget the book_. I want _you_ , not some wishy washy hero in a romance novel. I want what you want. I want _you_ to touch me and mean it. If that means claws and bites and sniffing and anything else that your instincts tell you to do, _I want it_. I want your passion, your lust, because I share it. I want to touch you, lick you, taste you too. I’ve been dreaming of it for so long. Please! I love _you_! Love me like you want to.”

“Like I want to?” he panted. He lowered his head so he could nibble on her ear lobe, and whisper into her ear, his voice a low rumble. “I want to taste you, lick every inch of you, leave marks on your skin to show that your mine, so that you’re so covered in my scent that no one could dispute it. Make you come so hard that you’re dripping. And then I want to turn you over and pump myself dry in you, fill you so full of my seed that it spills out because your body can’t contain it. So you smell like you belong with me inside and out.”

Kagome’s eyes widened, and the pure lust he felt rolling off of her gave him every answer he needed. He kissed her passionately and tugged at the hem of her shirt.

“Off. All of it. Or otherwise I’m gonna shred it. I need ta see you”, he rumbled.

Panting with desire, Kagome fumbled through undressing, while Inuyasha made quick work of kicking off his hakama and unwinding his fundoshi. He laid his hakama roughly down on the ground, then plonked a startled and naked Kagome down on them.

“Shoulda brought my suikan, then I coulda laid you down on that. Sorry”, he apologised. Kagome placed her finger over his lips.

“No more talking. No more thinking, okay? Just feeling. Just _this_.” She drew his head down to hers as he straddled her, kissing him, exploring his mouth, her tongue tracing sensually along the line of his teeth, examining the points of his fangs. He broke away from the kiss after a few minutes, licking his way down her throat, leaving teasing nibbles in his wake. He rumbled an approving growl as Kagome’s clever fingers took possession of his ears, teasing the insides.

“You like that don’t you”, she giggled, tweaking his ear. He looked up at her, unable to stop himself grinning.

“If you can talk, I’m not doin’ this right”, he replied, dropping his head down to wrap his mouth around one of her nipples that had tightened in the cool night air, smirking at the way she pushed upwards against his lips, a rush of surprised breath leaving her mouth. He licked his way around her breast, returning to claim her nipple every so often, suckling it with determination so the petal pink blossomed to cherry red. Then he moved to the other, wanting to make them match, loving the way she writhed underneath him, savouring each little whimper and moan of need. He pushed his hands to the sides of her breasts, forcing the soft peaks together to create a deep valley between so he could swirl his tongue around both at the same time, her stuttered whimper of his name a fitting reward.

Finally deciding that he’d given her breasts enough attention for the moment, he moved to her hands, suckling each finger, nibbling the soft skin of her wrists, licking along the curved muscles of each bicep that she’d earned through hard work training with her bow. He nibbled at her shoulders, trailing his fangs along her collar bone. Then he moved down to her feet, holding them in his hands firmly, pushing his tongue into the gap between each little toe, massaging her calves, pausing to lick at a ticklish spot behind each knee until it was thoroughly worshipped, teasing her with tiny bites on her inner thighs. Her hips swivelled underneath him, obviously trying to move her core under his tongue.

“Please Inuyasha”, she whimpered.

“Please what, Kagome?” he teased, rubbing his thumbs into the crease of skin where those long graceful legs of hers joined her body. The scent rising off her… he was almost drooling. She arched her back in a blatant plea, the dark tight curls of her sex brushing against his nose.

“Please, I can’t take it anymore. Love me!”

Realising he couldn’t hold himself back from her scent any longer either, he dipped his head, savouring the progress of his tongue as he flattened it against her dripping sex, her flavour bursting against his taste buds. She was sweet and bitter all at once, and he lapped his tongue with purpose, wanting that taste to keep coming, greedy for more. He kept his amber eyes locked on hers, watching as they became unfocused with desire.

“You taste delicious.”

He drew his eyes downwards, wanting to concentrate his efforts, wanting to make her come apart in his hands. The book had described the woman’s sex like a flower; she looked like no flower he’d ever seen. But that didn’t matter, because this was _Kagome_ , and he could think of no other thing in this world more beautiful to him than her. He was wholly engrossed in his task, able to scent the rush of blood engorging the slick skin as he lapped at her opening, making her ready, making her want him. He used his thumbs to gently pull back her outer lips, entranced by her body. He could see what the book had described as a little pearl now, and he moved his attentions there, swirling his tongue as he had on her nipples. Immediately, Kagome’s hands were on the back of his head, fingers twisting in his hair, holding him in position.

“Right there. There! Don’t stop!”

Her voice was soft and breathy, every muscle in her body held taut, as if she were about to spring away, and he rumbled a pleased growl. He wrapped his lips around that delicate little bead of flesh and sucked. Her response was immediate, her back bowing, thighs shaking, her mouth open in a silent scream. He moved his hands to her hips to hold her steady, continuing to lick, wanting to see if he could keep that feeling going for her, pushing his thumbs inside her as the slick just kept coming and her body kept shaking. Finally she pushed at his head, whimpering, and he pulled his mouth and hands away from her reluctantly.

“Inuyasha”, she breathed, “come up here and kiss me. I need your kisses right now.”

He moved up her body, swiping his tongue over any skin he thought he may have missed on his initial perusal of her body, pausing for a moment to lick at one of those cherry red peaks, then continued up her neck, nibbling at her chin, and then that succulent bottom lip.

“Why’d you make me stop?” he pouted.

“Because it was too good. I couldn’t take anymore.” He was pleased to see that her body was still shaking from the aftermath of her release; he thought he’d done pretty well for a first try.

“But we’re not done yet”, he smirked, chuckling at her flushed cheeks. He kissed her, gently at first, then more insistently. “Roll over for me sweet girl. I want you.”

“I want you too Inu. I want _this_ ”, Kagome sighed, licking at his mouth, nibbling at his chin, and he almost yelped at the feel of those slim little fingers closing around his rock hard erection. Distracting little wench, when did her hands get down there?!

“Roll over”, he panted. She pouted, but let go of him with a last teasing stroke over his head, swiping at the precum weeping from his tip. He watched in amazement as she sucked those fingers into her mouth, tasting him. He could see the evidence of her tongue swirling, then she released her fingers with a slurping pop and a teasing grin.

“Next time, I get to taste _you_ , okay?”

She rolled over onto her stomach, and immediately he was behind her, lifting her hips, palming those sweet cheeks, moulding the soft flesh. He couldn’t resist using his hands to pull the flesh apart, revealing her to him again from a different angle. He ran his tongue from that succulent little bead of flesh all the way up to the rosy pucker between her ass cheeks. She stiffened in his hands.

“What?” he said. “What’d I do, you liked it before?”

“You licked my… my…”

He swiped his tongue over the rosy flesh again, grinning at her embarrassed squeak, then got onto his knees, eagerly pushing his hips up against her, groaning at the feel of her wet heat against his over sensitive flesh. He was so hard, ready to burst, wanting to push himself inside her to the hilt immediately. But he also knew this was the first time she’d done this too, and he needed to care for her and make it good for her too. Ramming himself into her would not feel pleasant for her, especially since she’d felt so tight around his thumbs before.

“Kagome?”

She lowered herself down, bracing herself on her elbows and raising her behind in the air for him. He didn’t know if she realised if she was in a position of submission, but it made him growl with need all the same.

“Please”, she whimpered. “I need you.”

Using one hand to guide himself, the other resting on her hip, he breathed out slowly, pushing himself in, trying not to jerk his hips. She was so tight, so wet. He tried to concentrate on what Kagome needed, and not her tight heat around his cock like a silk covered fist. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly to block out the sight of his turgid cock disappearing inside her, but he was overwhelmed at the thought that they were finally together as mates should be, finally as close as lovers could ever get.

“Are you okay?”, she whispered.

“What?” he said, opening his eyes and looking down at her upturned face.

“You were whining”, she said softly. He could see from the expression on her face that she wasn’t quite enjoying this.

“Koibito. Am I hurting you?” She shook her head.

“Not hurting exactly. This is just… I’m getting used to it. I’ve never done this before and you feel so big.” Her voice was a little strained.

“You wanna stop?” It would kill him, but he would. For her.

“No, don’t stop. I want this. I wasn’t expecting to enjoy the first time really, and you already made me feel so good Inuyasha. Please, I want you to feel good too.”

His hips shifted against her and he couldn’t help the low moan that escaped him. Kagome pulled her hips forwards and then shoved them back, and his fingers locked down on her hips reflexively, holding her tight. He matched her slow pace, trying not to speed up, trying to hold on to this feeling as long as he could, but he knew he wouldn’t last long. It felt too good.

“Kagome, I’m-“, he panted, trying to give her some warning, not sure what she wanted him to do. He belatedly thought about the possibility of pups and groaned, wanting to kick himself for his thoughtlessness. She didn’t smell like she was anywhere near the fertile point of her cycle, but he should have asked first. “Can I…?”

Kagome circled her hips and picked up the pace, and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head, fingers tightening even more on her hips.

“It’s okay to let go inside”, she soothed. “Come for me Inu. Love me.”

He panted, speeding up, loving the feel of her smooth skin in his hands, the sight of those voluptuous cheeks quivering as he increased the strength of his thrusts, the sound of their bodies slapping together. It was all too much. With a final grunt, he buried himself in her heat, his mouth falling open as he pumped his release into her, his hips moving jerkily a few more times before he leaned down, resting his chest against her back, doing his best to keep his weight on his elbows so he didn’t crush his mate. Lazily he licked her shoulder, tasting sweat.

“You okay?” he asked her.

“Mmm”, she sighed.

Bracing his arms, he reluctantly pulled out of her, and rolled them onto their sides, pulling her smaller body against his and curling around her.

“Do you understand now?” he said, nibbling at her shoulder.

Kagome wriggled in his arms, turning around so she could see his face.

“So, this whole quest has been like going on dates with me to you?”

“What’s a date?”

“Um, like courting?”

“Well, yeah”, he said, smoothing her sweaty fringe off her face. “You don’t see me taking hits for anyone else, do you? And I scale the fish for you. I _hate_ doin’ that.”

“But what about… her.” Kagome’s voice was so small, he could hardly hear it.

“I care what happens to Kikyou, if that’s what you mean”, he said, trying to choose his words carefully, continuing to stroke Kagome’s hair. “She was there for me when no one else was.” He sighed. “We were both so lonely Kagome, both of us had no one else, ya know?” He hugged her to him tightly when he smelt the slight scent of tears. “And it seemed like sense for us to stop being lonely and be together. I didn’t really wanna be human, but sometimes, when you’re that alone, that desperate for companionship, you’re willing to grasp at any chance at happiness you can get.”

“You loved her”, Kagome whispered.

“Yeah I loved her. But I never got to know her as well as I know you, sweet girl. We weren’t together as long as you and I have been, we never went through as much together, and she was never as open about her feelings as you. I was never myself around her either, I was always worried about showing her my youkai traits because they made her feel uncomfortable. I'm still careful around her, not like I am with you". He kissed her hair fondly. "But I never wanted her to die; that wasn’t fair. And it wasn’t fair for her to be brought back to life like she was, and that was my fault, because I said her name.” He pulled back from Kagome so he could see her face, wanting her to finally understand.

“I _know_ it’s not really her. The Kikyou I loved is dead. But the shell that’s still walking around is my responsibility, not only because I don’t want what’s left of her to suffer, and I want her to find peace, but because she’s carrying around a part of _you_ , dummy.” He booped her on the end of her nose, chuckling at her expression.

“My soul?” she squeaked.

“Yeah. I _love_ you Kagome. Why wouldn’t I be worried about what was happening to part of your soul? I want to make sure that it’s still there, and it’s not being damaged in some way. In fact, I think it’s your soul that’s helped Kikyou too. She’s not quite as unstable as she used to be – before it was all revenge and hell and bitterness, but now she’s just focused on taking Naraku down. That’s what we talk about. She knows I love you. I told her so.”

“You… you did?”

“Of course. Everyone knows I love you Kagome. Shippou, Kirrara, Sango, Miroku, Kaede – even Kouga knows, he’s just a dipshit who likes trying it on because you hadn’t responded to anythin’ I’d done so far, and he took that as a sign that he could try for you too. The only person who didn’t get a clue was you. For someone so smart, you can be incredibly dumb, you know that?”

“Huh. That must have been what Sango was trying to tell me.”

“What?”

Kagome squirmed in his arms, and he pressed her tightly to him, just so he could feel the softness of her breasts moving against him. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of feeling that.

“She was trying to explain something about how youkai showed attraction. I thought she meant Kouga, and I said I didn’t want to know, because I don’t feel that way about him. But maybe she meant you?”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, kissing her soundly.

“Yep. Definitely smart but dumb. But you're mine. And I love you. And now that I’ve had a taste of you, I’m never letting you go.” Kagome wriggled her arms free so she could wrap them around his neck.

“Do you promise?”

“Yup. You’re mine now. And I’m yours. That’s the way it works.” Kagome sighed sweetly, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“So, did you enjoy the book?” she teased. Inuyasha snorted.

“The guy was a first class prat. He left her undefended half the time, and then when he did wave his sword around, he didn’t even kill the other guy.”

“That was a duel Inuyasha. He wasn’t meant to.” He snorted again.

“And she wasn’t anything like you. All she did was flop around and faint and wait for him to come to her rescue. Nothing like my feisty little wench. You’re twice the woman she was.” Kagome giggled, running her fingernail down over his chest teasingly.

“You know, that’s not the only book I’ve got like that. Some of them are a lot more… descriptive.” He sniffed, detecting the muskiness returning in her scent, and he reached down to squeeze her bottom cheeks playfully.

“More descriptive huh? Seems like Miroku isn’t the only hentai around here.” He sniggered as she slapped him on the shoulder. “Maybe you could read it to me this time?” She reached up and rubbed one of his ears, and he rumbled approvingly, tilting his head into her hand, and she giggled.

“Maybe I could.”


End file.
